Early Evening: The Legend of Iwatodai Dorm Vampire
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Mereka di tinggal di malam hari. Di dalam Iwatodai dorm yang sunyi. Apakah mereka akan bisa berhasil bertahan ketika kekuatan jahat menerpa mereka? Warning GAJE detected!


**Early Evening: The Legend of Iwatodai Dorm Vampire**

* * *

"Yohooo~" Teriak Fauntleroy, "Balik lagi dengan salah satu Oneshot yang dijanjikan di Bio karena terima kasih untuk pembaca!"

"Sekarang, kita akan mengambil karakter utama dari fic 'Ulangan Matematika' yaitu kuartet galau!" Teriak Walter pake kertas yang dijadikan toa.

"Kita Sambit! Eh Sambut! Arisato Minato dan adiknya Minako!" Ujar Fauntleroy sambil membuka tirai untuk memperlihatkan kedua saudara tersebut. Otomatis semua Fangirl Minato dan Fanboys Minako melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan Fans tipikal.

"Juga, karater favorit kita, Junpei Iori si siluman kambing dan pacarnya Yukari Takeba!" Kata Walter yang berhasil mendaratkan 2 sandal swallow ke mukanya.

"Karakter ini kenapa saya pilih, karena kepribadian mereka yang berbeda-beda membuat ceritanya yang lucu menjadi abal*plak*."

"Ya sudah, kita lanjut saja!"

* * *

Pada malam Minggu, harusnya semua orang menghabiskan waktu dengan berdugem ria, berdansa di bawah bulan purnama, makan malam di restoran ternama, melihat ombak di dekat pantai, mungkin melihat nyala lampu malam di tengah gemerlap kota, main berberapa game online di warnet dengan teman-teman bahkan berkemah atau hanya pergi ke angkringan terdekat untuk memesan wedangan jahe dan ngobrol bersama penduduk lokal. Tapi masih ada yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, yaitu punya seseorang untuk menghabiskan waktu, seseorang yang mau di ajak kemana-mana pada malam Minggu, atau kurang lebih dikenal sebagai pacar.

Dan di tempat bernama Iwatodai dorm, terdapat sekumpulan orang yang tidak punya pacar. Mereka lebih dikenal sebagai Iwatodai Jombloers.

"Min, asik ya punya pacar…" kata Junpei dengan nada madesu seperti kambing.

"Iya, ya enak Mitsuru-senpai lagi nge dugem sama pacarnya yang dari Australi," respon Minato dengan nada lebih madesu dari seekor kambing sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya ke udara, menyebabkan kutu, uban dan ketombe melayang-layang.

"Ken-kun pacaran sama Maiko dan Akihiko-senpai sama Shinjiro-senpai lagi pada nonton Tinju Masak," tambah Minako yang berbaring di sofa.

"Fuuka sama Aigis di mana ya?" tanya Yukari yang juga madesu.

"Mereka lagi jalan-jalan bareng Koromaru di pasar setrip Iwatodai," Jawab Minako.

"Padahal gue kan tampan, kenapa enggak punya pacar ya?" titah Minato penasaran dengan alaynya.

"Sabar Min…" respon Junpei. "Gue yang lebih ganteng dari loe aja belom punya pacar." otomatis, seluruh Anggota Iwatodai Jombloers yang lain langsung speechless mendengarnya, setengah mau muntah, setengah lagi mau nonjok sang kambing.

"Please, deh ah," ejek Yukari. "Gue aja(?) lebih ganteng dari loe." dengan respon sinis tersebut, Junpei langsung mengeluarkan teriakan hati yang sangat keras akibat kegalauannya dan berdoa ke Yang Maha Kuasa untuk menjatuhkan hukuman yang setimpal ke gadis yang memakai blouse pink tersebut.

"Jadi cuma kita berempat yang enggak punya acara malem ini?" kata Minako yang udah hopeless guling-guling di sofa.

"Laper…" titah Junpei dengan perutnya yang udah mau konser.

"Pesen pizza nyok…" respon Minato dengan santai tapi elegan.

"Tapi enggak punya duit, habis buat kemaren beli obat-obabta kecantikan dan sampo plus conditioner," jawab Junpei yang makin membuat sisanya merinding.

"Tenang," kata Yukari menenangkan. "Gue udah punya saving apabila terjadi kejadian em-mer-gen-si seperti ini," Yukari menerapkan prinsip ekonominya guru ekonomi Author.

"Suggoi…" respon Minako tertegun. "Bahkan dalam krisis ekonomi baru-baru ini, Yukari-san masih sempat menabung?"

"Iya dongs," jawabnya alay. "Tunggu yaks, gue ambilin uangnya dulu."

Akhirnya Minako, Minato dan Junpei menunggu Yukari yang pergi ke atas untuk mengambil uang. Tidak lama kemudian, Yukari kembali dengan membawa sebuah atau lebih tepat seekor celengan ayam yang spontan membuat mereka sweatdrop tidak terkendali.

"Kenapa celengan ayam Yukari…" respon Minato terkejut.

"Mana ada duitnya kayak gitu…" kata Junpei merendahkan, padahal Junpei aja status sosialnya lebih rendah dari ayam itu.

"Jangan salah bro," kata Yukari. "Gue nabung dari kelas satu, udah, Minako, cari palu!"

"Siap bos!"

Tidak lama kemudian, Minako kembali dari menjungkir balikan dapur tapi hasilnya nihil, "ampun bos, enggak nemu palu."

"Sial rajungan," kutuk Yukari yang kecewa karena bisa-bisa tidak jadi makan pizza.

"Tenang Yukari, aku punya ide cemerlang!" kata Minato yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bohlam yang sangat terang. "Junpei! Lepas topi!" perintah Minato yang spontan membuat Junpei terkejut stadium 3.

"Apa, topi ku yang cantik ini mau kamu jadiin palu?" tanya Junpei dengan nada tinggi yang membuat Minato sweatdrop. "Aku aja dapet topi ini dari Justin Bieber, kembaran gue, pas dia lagi konser di Brother Land (baca: Tanah Abang)."

"Bukan topinya kambing," kata Minato, lupa kalau level otak Junpei itu setara dengan kambing jantan. "Kepala loe!"

"Apa!" teriak Junpei makin terkejut. "Kepala gue ini udah mahkota gue, sumber kegantengan gue, nanti kalo buat mukul, bisa-bisa rambut gue ini yang halus, tebal, mengkilat dan selembut sutra langsung rontok semua," tambahnya dengan lupa kalau dia tidak punya rambut

"Sebodo teuing," Minako langsung memasuki Orgila mode dan menendang Junpei supaya kepalanya menghantam ke celengan ayam didepannya. Dan uang receh dan seratusan langsung berhamburan keluar dari makhluk tanah liat itu.

"Yeah bisa makan pizza," teriak Yukari dan Minato bersamaan dengan 'kira-kira' eyes.

"Kita hitung dulu semua, ayo hitung bersama kami!" respon Minako yang kebanyakan nonton Dora the Explorer.

Kita skip adegan ini karena menghitung segumpal duit recehan memang sangat lama.

"Suggoi…" kata Minato kecapekan. "Sudah mencapai 356 ribu 400 yen.

"Ayo pesen pizza!" teriak Junpei yang mempunyai benjolan besar di dahinya akibat dari kegilaan Minako.

Yukari mengambil telepon lounge dan mengetikkan nomor telepon pizza joint terdekat yang kurang lebih 12 setengah digit. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang kasir menjawabnya.

"Halo, Super Pizza, ada yang bisa saya bantu," tanya kasir di ujung kota dengan nada (sok) baik.

Yukari mejawabnya, "saya pesan Pizza Super cheese dengan keju triple, tapi umm, karena saya lagi diet, jangan dikasih keju, oh iya, jangan lupa taburan keju ekstra."

Minato mengambil telepon dari Yukari, "saya juga pesan pizza super hot dengan cabe extra, tapi jangan pedes."

Minako juga mengambil gagang penjawab tersebut dari pegangan kakanya, "Saya pesen pizza dengan topping yakiniku, yakisoba, yakiudon, rendang, somay, bakso, mie ayam, es krim, es teh manis, susu coklat, salad, mayones, semangka, Mystery Food X, ramen, nacho, apel, nanas dan tambahin opor ayam. Porsinya yang kecil."

Junpei juga sepertinya kepengen pizza, "Saya pizza biasa aja tapi bentuknya Justin Bieber."

Kemudian, setelah mendengar order ter ababil bin ajaib sepanjang masa, "terima kasih, pizza akan diantar kira-kira 30 menit lagi."

* * *

Yukari menutup teleponnya, "30 menit lagi, masih lama."

"Sambil nunggu, cerita yuk," usul Minato.

"Aku dulu!" teriak Junpei layaknya kambing kecil. "Cerita ku bertemu dengan Justin Bieb—."

"Gue udah denger," jawab Minako sinis.

"Oke, pas gue nyanyi bareng One Direction—."

"10 kali..." jawab Yukari tidak terkejut.

"Umm, oh, pas gue ciuman sama Taylor Swift!" kata Junpei mencari kenangan yang sangat berarti buat dirinya.

"Itu juga udah…" respon Minato sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aha," titah Minako yang biasa dilakukan ketika mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang bagai iklan ciptadent. "Kalian udah denger tentang legenda seram Iwatodai dorm ini?" Kata Minako dengan suara menyeramkan membuat Yukari dan Minato tertarik pasang muka penasaran.

"Kalian tertarik sama cerita setan konyol, dan enggak tertarik sama cerita gue sama Taylor Swift?" Kata Junpei iri hati karena Minako berhasil memenagkan hati para teman-temannya.

"Oke, cerita ini adalah cerita langka yang cukup terkenal di sekolah," Titah Minako dengan suara berat membuat atmosfir seluruh lounge menjadi dingin dan gelap.

"Jadi sebetulnya, dorm kita ini dibuat di tanah sebuah istana kecil."

"Hah? Istana?" tanya Yukari penasaran.

"Istana bukan istana biasa, tanah ini adalah bekas istana raja vampir!" saat menyebutkan vampir, bulu kuduk Minato dan Yukari dan Junpei langsung berdiri, karena vampir itu menyeramkan bagi mereka. "Raja vampir itu lumayan terkenal di kota Iwatodai kuno, dan ia terkenal untuk melakukan acara pemujaan tiap malam Minggu kliwon." Minako mendekatkan diri ke arah para pendengar untuk menghangatkan suasana. "Rakyat religius Iwatodai membencinya dan mereka membakar rumahnya dan membangun asrama terkutuk ini dan raja vampir itu mati terbakar."

"Ini cerita bener atau cuma karangan dari novel gaje 'twillight'?" tanya Minato yang sangat takut mendengar cerita 1 paragraf di atas *Author diserbu Twillight Fans*.

"Oh, ini cerita 100% bener," jawab Minako dengan suara menyeramkan. "Menurut legenda, upacara pemujaan itu terus berlangsung sampai sekarang, dan menurut kabar burung, tiap malam Minggu kliwon, seperti malam ini, raja vampir mencari tumbal pemujaan sekaligus penghisapan darah."

"Jadi ada ritualnya?" tanya Junpei.

"Cuma desas-desus sih, tapi butuh 2 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan, dan kalau mereka benar-benar sendirian maka raja vampir akan datang setelah memberikan tanda-tanda."

"Contoh tanda-tanda?" respon Minato yang udah bener-bener kehilangan courage nya.

"Ada 3 tanda, pertama, akan ada telepon berdering tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya." *Author dihajar karena jelas-jelas ngikutin Spongebob.

"Apa, bualan macam apa yang kamu perdengarkan kepada kami?" Tanya Junpei yang minta ditonjok rame-rame karena menggangu suasana cerita.

"Lanjut Yukari…" Kata Minato tidak menghiraukan Junpei karena memang Junpei itu tidak penting *Author dirajang oleh kambing menjadi Author guling*.

"Tanda kedua, karena konon istana itu kebakar, maka biasanya ada banyak truk pemadam kebakaran lewat." Minako kembali mendekatkan diri sampai sedekat 2 cm untuk menyeramkan suasana. "Juga tanda terakhir adalah bel pintu berdering, tapi saat dibuka memang ada salah satu kenalan kita atau mungkin teman baik. Tapi ternyata itu hanya jelmaan raja vampir."

Dan setelah Minako menyebutkan tanda terakhir dan entah mengapa paling menakutkan dari semua, angin dingin langsung menerpa para Iwatodai Jombloers yang lagi merinding ketakutan. Dan awan hitam langusng menyelimuti dorm dengan elegannya dan langsung turun hujan rintik-rintik.

"Itu…" Minato yang sudah ketakutan dan hampir kentut bersuara dengan kegugupan tapi masih dengan kerenya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang bewarna biru dan emo tersebut. "Itu cerita beneran Yuk?"

Mata kucing Yukari juga membesar karena ketakutan, "Minako, serem banget sih…"

"Iya, suer ceritanya kayak gitu. Aku juga masih takut…" kata Minako dengan suara merinding.

"Ah itu mah boong." Junpei si kambing botak tidak percaya *Junpei ngecast Agidyne berulang kali* "Mana mungkin ada raja Vampir, hanya isu belaka."

Dan saat Junpei kualat tersebut, lampu dorm langsung mati, menghasilkan teriakan-teriakan gaje dari Iwatodai Jombloers yang sangat ababil.

"Aaaaaaa~" teriak Minato dengan suara keren seperti orang-orang di Iwatodaian Idol.

"Aaaaaaa~" teriak Minako sambil nge-tweet 'gue lagi teriak'.

"Aaaaaa~" teriak Yukari sambil memfoto dalam gelap dan meng-uploadnya ke Instagram.

"Aaaaaa~" teriak Junpei. "Teryata gue ganteng juga dalam gelap."

Dan, petir langsung menggelegar membuat mereka yang ketakutan panic setengan hidup. "Minato, jangan peluk-peluk gue ah!" Teriak Minako dalam kegelapan gulita.

"Aku enggak meluk-meluk loe!" Protes Minato yang masih menjaga coolnya.

"Trus siapa?" Tanya Minako keheranan.

"Gue, enggak apa-apa ya~" tanya Junpei manja dengan suara Imut seperti Cherrybelle kalo lagi demonstrasi di depan Monas. Spontan, Minako langsung menghajar Junpei dalam gelap dengan meminjam skill Galactic Punt Satonaka Chie.

"Tenang, Iphone gue ada senternya!" Teriak Minato yang membuat sisanya ultra sweatdrop karena tidak ada namanya senter di Iphone. Cahanya terang langsung membuka sinar ke ruangan lounge.

Junpei yang bonyok hampir mati langsung memukakan pendapat, "kamu sih Minako. Kasih cerita yang serem-serem." Junpei yang langsung (sok) menjadi paling berani karena ada senter dari hpnya Minato naik ke atas sofa untuk (berlagak) menjadi pemimpin, "Apa tuh, telepon yang berdering tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bersuara, kayak joke Spongeb—." Lagak Junpei yang (tidak terlalu) mendewa lagsugn sirna ketika mendegar telepon yang berada di sebelahnya berdering mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keren dan mendewa yang berbunyi _kriiiingggg_.

"Silakan Junpei, diangkat teleponnya..." tantang Minato kepada Junpei sang kambing berani.

"Iya, tenang Jun, pasti ada yang jawab..." kata Minako mengejek.

Dengan menelan ludahnya sendiri, Junpei yang keringetan habis-habisan dan mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap mencoba meraih gagang telepon yang berjarak kurang lebih 2 centimeter. "Cepet Jun, tunggu apa lagi?" protes Yukari yang juga ketakuatan dan mem-bear hug Minato dan Minako.

"Enak, kalian cuma bear hug 5 meter jauhnya, gue harus ngangkat telepon horror ini?" protes Junpei yang menganggap dunia ini tidak adil.

Dengan bunyi dering selanjutnya, dengan sigap dan gugup, Junpei mengangkat gagang telepon dan langsung teriak "halo, halo? Loha?". Ketakutan Junpei memuncak ketika dia tidak mendengar siapapun menjawab dari ujung telepon yang lain.

Anggota Sees yang lain yang pasang mata gede kembali membesarkan matanya karena tau kalau Junpei yang menutup teleponnya dengan sigap dan keringetan itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban; tanda pertama. "Itu tanda yang nomor 1?" Tanya Yukari, belum melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Iya, padahal sekarang malam Minggu Kliwon." Kata Minako yang membaca app penanggalan Jawa di hpnya.

Junpei yang berbaring lemas di sofa langsung kembali berbicara sok pahlawan, "Ini bukan tanda pertama ato what so ever. Paling hanya kebetulan yang keren aja."

"Ah, tetep aku percaya kalau emang dorm ini berhantu!" Teriak Minako. Dan saat Minako meneriakkannya, suara sirine yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding langsung terdengar ke seluruh dorm yang bersumber dari pintu depan.

Minato yang ketakutan kayak kucing tenggelem membuka gorden yang terdapat di salah satu jendela. Lelaki berambut emo tersebut mengintip dari jendela, tunggu berberapa saat dan ia langsung jatuh ke stun.

Seluruh anggota SEES yang lain langsung ketakutan karena terlihat mobil-mobil damkar bewarna merah terang berjalan menyusuri jalan di depan Iwatodai.

"Minato!" Teriak Yukari sangat peduli.

"Akhirnya, secara harfiah, aku menjadi orang hidup terganteng di ruangan ini!" guman Junpei dengan ke pd an tingkat dewa.

"Itu… itu tanda kedua?" Kata Minako yang dibantu Yukari untuk mengangkat abangnya yang pingsan ke sofa terdekat untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada seorang yang tampan pingsan atau disingkat P3SYTP. Pertama mereka mengendurkan gesper dan lainnya yang ketat dan menaikkan sepatunya supaya darah bisa blab la bla.

"Bagaimana tanda vitalnya?" tanya Yukari yang mengikuti adegan klise House.

"Minako langsung mengecek nadinya untuk pemeriksaan," masih ada detak jantung, tapi pernafasannya tersumbat.

Yukari mengerutkan keningnya, "hanya ada satu jalan, kita harus memberikan nafas buatan! Mulut ke mulut!"

Minako langsung sweatdrop saat mendengar ide ekstrim Yukari yang sangat ekstrim..., "Apa? Jangan gue, dia enggak pernah gosok gigi dari kecil!"

"Ganteng-ganteng kok enggak pernah sikat gigi," kata Yukari sweatdrop. "Aku juga udah mem-friendzone dia, enggak mungkin kucium," Yukari jual mahal seperti biasa.

"Tenang ladies," kata Junpei dengan suara rupawan dan bahasa Inggris tingkat kambing. "Gue aja yang memberikan nafas buatan." Dengan gaya jalan yang (terlihat) keren dan dengan pdnya menyemprotan parfum mulut mahal rasa stroberi yang dapat dibeli di toko bangunan terdekat.

Junpei yang sudah siap langsung saja menancapkan mulutnya ke mulut Minato dan adegannya di sensor karena mengandung Yaoi dan Junpei. Minato yang tiba-tiba tersedak karena bau karbon dioksida yang dikeluarkan manusia setengah kambing yang menciumnya, dan Minato akhirnya bangun, mendendang Junpei dan langsung mengelap dan mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun colek, rinso, asam sulfat, asam karbonat, asam klorida, soda kue dan hal-hal lainnya yang dapat diambil di lab kimia Author yang kiranya dapat mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap dari mulutnya.

"Hoek, Junpei! Kamu itu! _Sensor _baji— _sensor _parah _sensor _ma— _sensor_!" Teriak Mianto gaje yang membuat yang lain sweatdrop tidak terkendali.

"Onii-chan, sabar, Junpei itu membantu!" Minako mencoba menenangkan.

"Itu kan ciuman nafas buatan," teriak Yukari.

"Hah? Nafas buatan, lebih kayak French Kiss kali," protes Minato sebal. Para perempuan langsung menonjok Junpei yang sudah bonyok karena melakukan adegan asusila di depan mata mereka.

Dan saat Minato, Yukari dan Minako menghajar Junpei yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi, lampu dorm nyala dan kemarahan mereka pada sang kambing langsung sirna. "Minako, itu tadi tanda kedua?" Tanya Yukari yang mendapatkan keberaniannya.

"Iya, tanda ketiga itu adalah bel pintu berdering, tapi saat dibuka memang ada salah satu kenalan kita atau mungkin teman baik. Tapi ternyata itu hanya jelmaan raja vampir," Saat Miako memaparkannya, terdengar suara bel listrik yang membuat Yukari dan Minako teriak panik dan loncat ke tangan Minato dan Mianto ke tangan Junpei dan Junpei ke tangan Tuhan *di cincang dan membuat Author cincang panggang yang dapat dihidangkan dengan gulai kambing* bukan, maksud saya kalau Junpei yang perkasa jatuh karena tidak dapat menahan bebannya.

"Junpei jawab tuh!" perintah Minato dengan suara gugup tapi masih dengan pdnya sambil menata rambut dengan sisir dan hairspray terdekat.

"Apa gue?" protes Junpei tidak terima. "Itu pasti raja vampirnya!"

"Gue bukan raja vampir, gue Ken, anak laki-laki 11 tahun yang konon fans-fansnya sudah berumur lebih tua dariku." Teriak Ken dari luar. "Aku lupa bawa kunci, jadi tolong bukain!"

"Itu pasti Ken, yang dirasuki oleh raja vampir!" bisik Junpei. "Kita harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengusirnya. Tidak ada orang di rumah!" teriak Junpei yang membuat Ken, Yukari dan Minako juga Minato sweatdrop.

"Udah ah, jangan galau," protes Ken. "Cepet bukain!"

"Bagaimana, saat pintunya dibuka, kita langsung nyergap Ken?" bisik Minato memberikan ide yang entah nyolong dari mana.

Akhirnya Ken menggedor pintunya karena tidak sabar dan Minako langsung menyiapkan tali dan Minato menyiapkan karung goni, Junpei sebagai tumbal membuka pintu dengan gugup level 9000.

Dan saat kunci diputar, Ken dari luar membukanya dan langsung disergap dengan dikarungi Minato dan diikat Minako dengan tidak elit karena tidak pernah ikut pramuka. Dan scene selanjutnya adalah Ken terikat di kursi makan masih dengan simpulnya Minako yang galau.

"Siapa kamu!" Teriak Junpei sok seperti kambing *Author dimakan Iori sekeluarga yang konon 75% berupa siluman kambing*.

"Gue Ken, kenapa gue diiket malah simpulnya enggak bener," protes Ken dan mendapatkan cahanya terang dari lampu belajar Junpei yang tidak pernah dipakai.

"Kita harus memberikan pertanyaan yang hanya Ken yang tau," usul Minako yang idenya nyolong.

"Umm, siapa yang jadi cover majalah playboy edisi Mei 2005?" Tanya Junpei yang diterima dengan bogem mentah dari Minako.

"Bukan gitu," teriak Yukari. "Ken, sebutkan apa yang kamu tahu tentang dirimu!"

"Nama saya Ken Thomas Sangster Amada, umur 11 tahun mau 12, persona gue Kala-Nemi yang bisa ngecast healing, light sama zio, gue 140cm dengan berat 30kg, kelas 5 SD di Sekolah Dasar Tunas Harapan Iwatodai, gue juga dibilang ganteng dan keren oleh fans-fans P3 dan karir ku naik tinggi hampir mengalahkan Naoto Shirogane di rating karakter favorit Persona series sejak rilisnya P3P, oh iya dan gue juga bisa karate." Jelas Ken. "Gue suka pake spear karena gue pendek, dan juga suka susu."

"Raja vampir itu pinter juga!" teriak Junpei ketakutan.

"Fine," Junpei mengejek. "Kita hanya perlu nunggu sinar matahari dan Ken dibakar di tengah teriknya."

Ken langsung tertawa, "hah vampir?"

"Iya, dan katanya salah satu teman kita yang datang lewat pintu depan akan menerkam kita." Tambah Minako.

"Kamu lupa satu hal," kata Ken.

"Apa?" respon Yukari.

"Jikalau vampir sudah sampai di rumah," Ken mengendorkan ikatannya. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengentikannya." Listrik dorm padam, meninggalkan lampu belajar Junpei yang memakai tenaga baterai. Ken menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri, matanya terlihat merah seperti darah. Dan saat lepas dari ikatannya, Ken langsung memasang muka seram "Aku akan menghajar kalian…," otomatis anggota SEES yang lain teriak sampai warna muka mereka menjadi kelabu. Ken mengangkat tangannya dan melangkah tangannya seperti zombie yang sudah medapatkan mangsa epic.

…

…

…

* * *

Tapi saat langkah pertama, Ken jatuh pembaca, Jatuh!

"Bagus vampirnya jatuh, cepat Minako ikat lagi!" perintah Minato yang rambutnya yang biru sudah menjadi kelabu seperti Souji Seta.

"Bukan," kata Minako hening. "Vampirnya sudah keluar dari tubuh Ken dan siap memangsa kita." Yukari dan Junpei kembali menghilangkan warna dari wajah mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita angkat Ken dan pergi dari sini!" usul Junpei.

"Tidak secepat itu!" kata suara dari belakang. Otomatis, para Iwatodai Jombloers menoleh dan hampir pingsan karena melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam kelam dengan hoodie yang menutup setengah tubuhnya.

"Vampir~!" Teriak para Iwatodai Jombloers yang udah pada kencing ketakutan melihat otan seram itu.

"Hah, aku bukan vampir," teriak pemuda itu melepaskan hoodienya. "Kamu tidak boleh pergi sebelum bayar."

"Pi, Pizza?" gagap Junpei, "gimana kamu bisa masuk?"

"Pintu depan kalian kebuka," kata pemuda itu.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ken bisa lepas dari ikatan dan matanya merah dan jatuh ketika arwah keluar dari tubuhnya dan—," kata Yukari yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ikatannya emang enggak kuat, dan aku emang marah banget sama kalian," jawab Ken yang sudah siuman dari jatuhnya.

"Trus mata merah?" tanya Minako yang masih shock.

Ken menunjukkan matanya, "gue pake lensa kontak dan sepertinya kamu ngiket tali sepatuku satu sama lain, tentu aku jatuh."

"Kalo mati lampunya?" ujar Minato. "Sama telepon?"

"Tadi aku mau nelpon, tanya alamat, tapi aku udah kedahuluan nemu Iwatodai dorm di GPS." Respon sang pembawa pizza. "Dan tadi Stadium Iwatodai, tempat ada cara tinju masak kebakaran, makanya listriknya naik turun."

Junpei mengusap dahinya yang keringetan, "itu juga pasti dengan masalah truk pemadam kebakaran."

Akhirnya, para Iwatodai Jombloers dan Ken membayar pizza dan mulai memakan pizza di lounge. Karena si Ken tidak menemukan makanan yang disuka, Ken tidak makan.

"Jadi, cerita raja vampir itu tidak benar?" ujar Minato yang makan dengan elitnya maih dengan menyisir rambut.

"Untung gue sang pemberani sendiri, gue kagak takut tadi..." respon Junpei (sok) berani.

"Eh, maksud cerita vampir malam minggu kliwon?" tanya Ken.

"Iya..." Jawab Minako dan Yukari dengan serempak.

"Oh, itu cerita benar. Cuma, sekarang itu malam Minggu Pon, Minggu Kliwon itu minggu depan..." kata Ken yang membuat anggota Iwaotdai Jombloers merinding.

Junpei menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Min, kita butuh pacar untuk minggu depan."

* * *

"Dan, selesai,!" Teriak Walter.

"Pembaca yang kelas 10 masuk apa?" tanya Author. "Gue sama Walter masuk IPA!"

"BTW, terima kasih buat yang baca fic aneh ini. Trus kalo masih mau terima kasih, bisa tolong di isi form di bawah ini untuk review!"

"WAlter dan gue berunding kalau kita akan memasukkan karakter 4 orang ini ke dalam makin banyak oneshot enggak mutu."

_Fauntleroy and Walter are out!_

* * *

Author's cut!

"Umm, siapa yang jadi cover majalah playboy edisi Mei 2005?" Tanya Junpei.

"Bukan, lebih baik berapa rambut yang ada di kepala loe?" Kata Minako sinis.

"Ketika seseorang yang tampan pingsan karena melihat mobil pemadam kebakaran, apa yang harus dilakukan?" Tanya Yukari memotong.

"Umm, di French Kiss?" Jawab Ken ragu-ragu.

"Anda benar sekali!" Teriak Minako yang membuat Minato nyakar tembok di belakang.


End file.
